Amazement
by Un-kissable
Summary: Sequal to A Hard Year Draco keeps getting false positive pregnancy tests..and then he finds out that the false positives weren't false at all! HarryxDraco Original Characters!
1. Sterile!

"What..do you mean?" Draco was numb.

"I'm sorry.." Tess said, shaking her head.

"But..the test..." Draco's eyes were shining with tears.

"Draco..I think you might be infertile. This is the third time." Tess said. Draco shook his head.

"I can't be. I got Harry pregnant!" Draco fought against his sister's diagnosis.

"That only means that you're fertile in the male area. You may not have the female parts necessary for a male pregnancy." Tess said. "Go to St. Mungos. See a healer."

Draco could only nod as he walked out of her room to find Harry. He found him in the bathroom, staring in disbelief at Draco's pregnancy test. He looked up at Draco with a grin. Draco's mask broke and he started to cry. Harry leapt up and hugged him tightly.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"It was a false positive..again..." Draco choked out. Harry hugged him tighter.

"Come on..we're gonna go to St. Mungos. Somethings wrong if you keep getting false positives." Harry said, cradling him close.

"I thought I really was this time..cuz I was throwing up and everything..." Draco whimpered.

"It was probably stress because you want a baby so badly..come on. I'll have mom watch Lily and Bade." Harry said.

"God, they must think I'm a awful!" Draco cried a little harder.

"Who?" Harry looked at him.

"Your family! I can't even give you children!" Draco was going into hysterics by this point.

"Draco, calm down." Harry kissed his lips delicately. "They don't blame you."

"I do.." Draco said, pouting. Harry laughed softly and lead Draco to the fireplace.

"Sit here a minute, okay?" Harry said softly.

"Okay.." Draco sat in front of the fire as Harry dissapeared.

Being that Harry and Draco were both of age they had gained access to their waiting fortunes at gringots. They had taken the time to pick out a large house (one with twenty bedrooms, a personal full bathroom for every room, 5 other random bathrooms, three offices, a huge back yard, a pool and hot tub, a huge kitchen, a huge dining room, a pond in the front yard surrounded by a garden, and no neighbors) and begun to plan their family. There was just one problem, though. Draco wasn't reproducing.

Tess had moved in, and they were waiting for Ginny to move in as well. She was due to graduate in a week, and then she would share a room with Tess.

Harry came walking back into the room with a set of toddlers on his hips. Lily reached right for Draco. Draco took his daughter and kissed her nose softly.

"You're gonna go spend some time with grandma, okay?" He said.

Lily smiled and climbed out of Draco's lap. Harry picked her up and, after kissing Draco softly, stepped into the floo to the Weasley house.

"Mum?" Harry called out. Molly walked into the room with a smile.

"Yes dear?" She said.

"I hate to do this..but can you watch these two while I bring Draco to St. Mungo's? He got another false positive. He's really torn up about it and we want to see if there's anything wrong." Harry said. Molly nodded.

"Tell him I send my love, alright dear? And Tess and Emily too." She said, shooing him back to the fireplace.

"I will." He stepped into the flame and arrived back home. "Come on, Dray. Let's go get this checked out."

Harry took Draco into his arms and held him close as they went to St. Mungos. They sat waiting for a healer, and when one finally came in he looked very confused.

"Why are you here again?" He asked.

"We've gotten 3 false positive pregnancy tests in the past 3 months." Harry said.

"Who ruled them to be false?" He asked.

"My sister-in-law." Harry said.

"Is she that new student healer? Tess?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Ah..She's very good at what she does for the most part..but everyone makes mistakes, right?" He said, smiling.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Draco asked. The healer smiled softly.

"Well, Mr. Potter..you're pregnant." Draco's eyes widened. He wasn't used to being called Mr. Potter yet, so it took a few moments for the news to really sink in.

"Dray..?" Harry leaned in close to him.

"I..I'm pregnant?" Draco's eyes were overflowing. "Harry..we're gonna have a baby."

"I know." Harry smiled. Draco laughed openly.

"The thing is...you're about four and a half months along." The healer said.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Well..it means we'll be able to determine the gender of the baby within the next month or so..and also..that you've only got about 4 months to prepare. You're very underweight considering..so if you get hungry..just eat, okay? No worries about gaining weight. If you're not looking better in two weeks you'll be on bedrest. So, come back then, okay?" The healer smiled and walked away.

Draco stared openly at Harry. Harry was smiling softly back at him.

"Come on..we have to go tell everyone!!"

* * *

_So..as promised, this is the sequel to A Hard Year! :D_


	2. It's A

Draco's grin was huge. Two weeks had passed since he got the news of his pregnancy. He was concerned that he wasn't gaining enough weight and was trying to eat more, and started vomiting more, causing Harry to worry about him a lot more. Harry was proving himself to be a wonderful husband, adhearing to every request. But today none of that mattered, because today he felt his baby move.

"Harry!! Harry guess what!?" He yelled, running down the hall to the kitchen. Harry turned around and caught the blond in his arms. He held him close against his body.

"What is it, my love?" Harry asked, kising the tip of Draco's nose. Draco blushed a light shade of pink and grabbed Harry's hand, softly pressing it against his stomach. Harry raised a brow.

"Just wait, okay?" Draco said eagerly. Harry knew what was coming now, so he waited. Then the baby moved, pushing against Hary's hand. Harry's eyes widened.

"No way!" Harry said.

He kissed Draco forcefully, and th blond returned the kiss passionately. Draco's arms slid up around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss. Then Draco's stomach growled loudly. Draco turned bright red. Harry sat Draco down and started making breakfast.

"So what does your stomach desire this morning?" Harry asked, laughing softly. Draco looked thoughtful.

"Hm..an omlette." Draco said, mumbling a bit. Harry smiled.

"What kind?" He pressed, rasing a brow.

"Um.." Draco started swinging his feet like a little kid, looking at the table. When he spoke, it was rushed. "One with Lemons and marshmallows and ketchup and..chocolate syrup."

Harry simply nodded, not reacting to the strange request, to which Draco was greatful. He made the plate and set it down in front of Draco. Draco grabbed a fork and started eating quickly.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked, petting Draco's hair.

"Strawberry milk!" Draco demanded playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and poured a glass of strawberry milk. Draco kissed his husbands cheek cutely. Harry sat across from him and ate a bowl of cereal, not even flinching as Draco devoured the food.

"You're taking such good care of me." Draco said, smilling apreciatively.

"I have to. It was in the marriage contract." Harry joked. Draco smiled and pushed him playfully.

When they finished eating Harry started doing the dishes. Draco ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully.

"Oh! We have to go to St. Mungo's today! Remember? For a check up." Draco said, smiling wide.

"I do remember. Mum's got the kids." Harry said softly. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"You think of everything." Draco said, grinning.

"I try." Harry said. "We might be able to find out the gender today."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him through the kitchen to the fireplace. They flooed themslves to St. Mungo's and went right into the doctors office. They had an apointment. They were early.

"What's taking so long?" Draco asked, leaning against Harry.

"We got here a little early, baby." Harry kissed the top of his head.

"Hn." Draco pouted.

"You know how cute you are when you do that?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco blushed and turned a bit to cuddle against Harry. Harry lazily ran his fingers through the loose blonde strands. Draco started playing with Harry's wedding band, spinning it on Harry's finger. He lifted Harry's hand and kissed it softly. Harry watched him with love in his eyes.

"You remember how we started out, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do. It was quite an adventure, don't you think? That whole year was. Me being adopted by the Weasley's. You being adopted by Dumbledore.." Harry kissed him softly.

They were becoming more and more comfortable in the office when the doctor finally walked in.

"So how are we today?" He asked. Draco yawned. "Losing sleep?"

Draco nodded slowly. Harry looked up at the doctor.

"He's been eating more..but he's also been vomiting more." He said.

"That's not good. Let's get your weight, shall we?" He waved a hand toward the scale. Draco got up and walked over to it, stepping up. "Ah..this isn't what I was hoping for, Mr. Potter."

Draco looked up at him.

"I-I'm not gonna lose the baby, right?" Draco asked. The doctors eyes widened.

"No, honey. You just need to go on bed rest for a little while. Only take baths. Don't go somewhere unless you have to. Bedrest doesn't necessarily mean bed, either. It just means laying down to hold onto the weight." He explained. Draco sighed in relief and smiled.

"Can we tell the gender?" He asked, looking excited.

"Well, let's find out. Lay back, okay?" He said. Draco lay back against Harry and lifted up his shirt.

The doctor grinned and cast a spell aalowing them to see the inside of Draco's womb. Draco's grinn steadily widened as they came to the realization that it was a little...


	3. Cheaper By The Dozen

"I can't believe it." Draco said, laying on the couch eating Nacho's and talking to Mrs. Weasley. "It's so amazing."

"I know, dear, but you're yet to tell me the gender!" She said excitedly. Draco grinned.

"It's a boy." Draco said looking quite proud of himself. Molly smiled.

"Did you want a boy?" She asked. Draco shook his head.

"I didn't care. I just want this baby." Draco said. She nodded in understanding.

"So how many do you think you'll want to have?" She asked. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe ten more." He said, grinning.

"Oh, honey, be careful what you wish for. You won't be feeling that way once you experience labor pains." Molly laughed softly. "Just ask Harry."

"Where _is_ Harry, anyway?" Draco asked. Molly bit her lip.

"He hasn't been feeling good, so I went him to St. Mungo's." She said. Draco quirked a brow at her.

"He seemed fine." Draco said. She shook her head.

"He's..been feeling like he did last time you two had a kid." Molly said. Draco's eyes widened drastically, almost comically.

"We..but..I..he..we can't be pregnant at the same time!" He said. Molly shrugged.

"You _can_ be, you just don't want to be." She said. "Is it at all possible that he is?"

Draco sat silently for a little while, he obviously had his answer, but he was lost in thought.

"Draco?" Molly tapped his leg.

"Well..I was upset that we weren't having anymore kids..so he let me top. I forgot all about it.." He said.

"Would it be so terrible if he was?" She asked.

"It could be. I mean, we already have one set of twins, which means at least one of us is overly fertile, so what if we _both_ have twins?" Draco shook his head nervously.

"Honey, you've already found out you're only having one." Molly reminded him.

"What if he has triplets?" Draco cried out hysterically. Molly laughed and smoothed his hair back.

"Then you'll deal with it. Don't jinx it though. You don't even know that he's pregnant." She said. Draco crossed his arms.

"When is Harry due back?" Draco asked. Molly glanced up at the now green fire.

"I'd say about now." She laughed. Draco watched anxiously. Harry stepped through with a thoughtful expression.

"Harry? How'd it go?" Draco asked. Harry waved a hand at him as he walked by.

"Fine..just..fine.." He said as he wandered into the kitchen. Molly pursed her lips.

"I'll go ask him." She said. She got up and walked up to where Harry was sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly at the wall. "Don't play this game, Harry, what's wrong?"

"My ears started ringing a few moments ago...I think I'm in shock, mum." He said. Her thoughts flashed breifly on Draco's comment about triplets, but she pushed it out of her head.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. Harry nodded. "And how many are there?"

Harry shook his head. "It's unreal."

"One?" She guessed. He shook his head. "Two?" He shook his head again. "...Three?" She prayed silently he would nod, but he didn't.

"Quadruplets. Four. It would have been another set of fraternal twins, but the fertalized eggs split. So I got 4. They said I'm overly fertile." Harry said softly.

"This is insane..Draco's gonna shit a brick." Molly said. Harry stared at her in shock.

"Did you just..swear?" He asked. She blushed a bit and touched her lips.

"I..suppose I did." She said. "Wait, how do they know that it would have been fraternal twins?"

"They don't. They just said that so I wouldn't shit my pants. But I'll take any explaination they can give." Harry said.

He stood slowly and went to where Draco was down the hall. He cuddled up beside a very confused Draco.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"How many kids do you want?" Harry asked.

"Twelve." Draco said flatly. Harry laughed a little.

"Good." Harry said. "Because I'm pregnant."

"How many?" Draco asked nervously.

"...four." Harry said. Draco's eyes flew open.

"How are you gonna do that?" Draco asked.

"The same way I did it last time." Harry said.

"How many kids do you want to have?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry grinned at him.

"Twelve sounds good." He laughed softly.


End file.
